Kirishima
Info Second Upgrade Quote |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |入渠完了 = 修復完了艦があります。}} Hourlies |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_EN = You know... You don't have to worry about getting chocolate just for me... Yes, don't worry... |SecondAnniversary2015 = マイク音量大丈夫…？チェック、ワン(1)、トゥー（2）……。よおし、ふぅ…はぁ…っ…二周年、本当に、おめでとうございます。これからも…え？長い…？ |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Is the mic volume okay? Check, one-two... Alright. Congratulations on the second anniversary. From here onwards...eh? Too long?}} Character Seiyuu: Touyama Nao Artist: Konishi (コニシ) Trivia *Named after Mount Kirishima in Kagoshima Prefecture, Kyushu, an active volcano. *Sank following the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal on 15 November 1942 by the USS Washington. *Her wreck was discovered and photographed in 1992 by Dr. Robert Ballard, the same man who discovered the RMS Titanic, Bismarck, Ayanami and Yuudachi. However, there is discussion whether the wreck IS actually either Kirishima or Hiei... *Though a "glasses character", many fanart choose to depict her as a bespectacled brawler, tagged under "マイクチェックの時間だオラァ! " ("It's mic-check time, dammit!") in pixiv. This is a nod towards her performance in the aforementioned Battle of Guadalcanal, where she gave the newly built USS South Dakota "a hard whack", taking out the much younger battleship's fire control systems and communications. Not too shabby, especially if one considers her age by then (she was launched in 1913 as a battlecruiser and was rebuilt in 1927 and 1934 as a battleship). Her exceptional firepower (for a non-Yamato ship) after her second remodel also nods to this brutal side of her. Fanart often chooses to depict her as a Yakuza leader, tagged under "霧島組" on pixiv on account of her character-type of an "Intellectual Gangster". **However, South Dakota had already most of her systems and main cannons knocked down before Hiei engaged her, because of an "electrical failure" as referred in Kirishima's 18:00 hourly quote ; thus, Kirishima's shots just contributed to make the American battleship further impotent. * She appeared in the first Kancolle Drama CD, also dubbed One Nao show, along with other characters in a mini skit. Link to show: https://soundcloud.com/masapusan/one-nao-show (TL is included in comments) * Though in KanColle she is listed as the fourth ship of the Kongou class, it might be more accurate to say that Kirishima and Haruna are twins. Kirishima was laid down only a day after Haruna was, and they were commissioned on the same day, April 19, 1915. * Received her Kai Ni on 28/03/2014, together with Z1 and Z3 See Also *View Kirishima CG *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship Kirishima Category:Kongou Class Category:Battleships